Frankie Stein's SDCCI diary
Cover My First Day Ever As remembered by me, Frankie Stein June 26th 12:01am MST (Monster Standard Time) Ow-Ow-Ow! Brain freeze! Uh, can I get up now? Cause this bed is really uncomfortable, these straps are cutting off my circulation, and someone has dressed me in really ugly clothes. I don’t know how I know they’re ugly but yikes are they scary and not in a good way. Mom is crying and telling me how beautiful I am. While my dad is running around like a crazy person shouting, “It’s alive!” It? I am most definitely not an “it”. What I am mostly is happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry – all at the same time. . . hmmm maybe I am an “It”. Dad has stopped circling the lab long enough to un-strap me, hug me and name me. Frankie. Frankie Stein. I like it. It seems to suit me somehow. Dad helps me stand and he walks me over to a mirror. I can tell that he’s nervous cause this is the first time he’s stopped talking since I was born. I like the way I look. My hair is long and straight and white with streaks of jet black. My left eye is green, my right eye blue and my lips are full with a definite pout. I spin to see what I look like from behind and “rrrrippp”! I hear my mom say, “Honey I told you should have used the more expensive thread!” She rushes over with her sewing kit and does a quick fix on my leg where the stitches have torn. “Your father is a brilliant man and a great mad scientist but he’s a bit of a cheapskate.” My dad says, “I am not a cheapskate I’m frugal.” “Frugal my neck Bolts,” mom says back. “Why did we have to wait until a thunderstorm rolled through to have our daughter when we could have simply used power from a wall outlet?” “It’s not like we’re living in the 18th century any more.” Dad answers back, “Now dear, you know we’ve already had this discussion.” “A child should have a sense of tradition and if it was good enough for us it’s good enough for her.” I think I like the idea of tradition. It makes me feel like I have a real history. I can tell more just wanted me here sooner and that’s pretty cool too. I’m not sure what I should do next but out of all the things I’m feeling, hungry seems to be pushing itself to the top f the list. Dad says we can fix that and heads upstairs to the kitchen. Okay so I’m sitting at a table covered in food that looks and smells scarylicious. The Most Scarylicious: Pizza- How could there possibly be anything better than this? Oranges- Peels nasty – inside delicious! French Fries- Little wands of magical tasty goodness! Chocolate – Wow! This stuff is to absolutely live for! Ice Scream – It's just . . . Perfect. The Just Plain Scary Brussels Sprouts – These seem to be small yet thoroughly evil cabbages. Liver – Am I being punished for something? Sauerkraut – One of my dad’s experiments gone wrong? After I’ve tried everything mom comes in with a beautiful cake and 1 candle. Dad tells me to make a wish and blow the candle out. What do you wish for when you have everything? Dad thinks I need to get caught up on pop culture since I’ll be starting high school this year so he had Uncle Egor, he's not really related but he’s been in the family like forever, buy some "Fashion" magazines to help me. Uncle Egor seems to be very sweet but I don’t think he always brings back what he's supposed to. I’m just not sure that articles on “Gifts Ideas for the Ghoul who has Everything” or “Tips on Turning Your Backyard Guillotine into a Food Processor” are really helpful. Dad comes to my rescue with a copy of last year’s Monster High Yearbook. Wow! Everybody at Monster High looks so cool! I really love the way Clawdeen Wolf dresses and Draculaura seems really sweet – at least from her paintings – Vampires don’t show up in photographs. I can’t wait to meet and get to know them. Mom and dad pull out the old photo albums and we spend the next few hours looking at pictures from their past. It was scary cool, especially the wedding album! Lots of guests and they were all carrying torches. Very romantic! Mom and dad tell me they had to move a lot because of dad’s business and they didn’t want to have children until they found a place where they could really settle down. When they finally moved here they knew they were home. We stay up through the night, me asking questions and mom and dad telling stories about their life together. I start to yawn and mom says, “Off to sleep and a recharge for you now.” Dad looks at his watch and says, “Just one more thing you have to see before bed.” He leads us to the top of the house and onto a balcony facing east. The sky slowly catches fire as the sun burns off the early morning darkness. It’s so beautiful I say. Then dad and mom give me the biggest hug and tell me “It’s never been so beautiful as it is today because we get to share it with you.” I love my life and can’t wait to see where it goes from here! Thanks to all the mad scientists at Mattel who helped bring me and my Monster High friends to life! (Heart) Frankie Stein Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010